callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
For the assault rifle in Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AUG A3. For the assault rifle in Black Ops, see AUG. The [[wikipedia:Steyr AUG|'AUG HBAR']] is a Light Machine Gun variation of the AUG assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The AUG-HBAR can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign. In comparison to its multiplayer counterpart, it has a 30-round magazine, a shorter barrel, lacks a bipod, always has a vertical foregrip attached, and has a much higher rate of fire. It may come with a rail-mount version of the Swarovski Scope. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, though the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle, but the same zoom of an ACOG scope. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. Otherwise, the AUG-HBAR is a great versatile weapon, with high power and decent rate of fire. The AUG HBAR is similar to the RPD in terms of stats, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload but the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG-HBAR. The AUG HBAR can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range due to the slow handling of LMGs. The Grip greatly enhances the AUG HBAR's long range capabilities, as it almost completely eliminates recoil. The AUG HBAR, when equipped with a Thermal Scope can be a very effective counter-sniping weapon thanks to its low rate of fire and excellent damage. One can spot a sniper, steady the scope and fire off individual shots without the recoil throwing one's aim off. In Hardcore game modes, the AUG-HBAR is extremely effective, being a silenced one hit kill at any range without Stopping Power unless the player is shooting through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. Weapon attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope with less zoom, Campaign & Spec Ops only) File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. File:AUG_HBAR_iron_6.png|AUG HBAR Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-52-84.JPG|Reloading an AUG HBAR with Urban Camouflage Augcropped.PNG|The AUG HBAR in third person. Trivia *The AUG's Arctic camouflage varies greatly from singleplayer to multiplayer. The campaign variant is white all over whereas the Multiplayer version is only partially camouflaged. *The AUG HBAR is the only LMG where camouflage appears on the foregrip attachment. This is clearly visible when reloading. *The AUG's iron sight lacks a rear sight. *The AUG is always found with optics in the campaign, be it the Swarovski Scope or a Red dot sight. *When holding the AUG without the Grip attachment the players thumb isn't touching the gun, instead it just floats noticeably to the left of the barrel, seeming that the gun was scripted to always be used with the Grip like in Campaign. *The Grip attachment on the AUG HBAR in multiplayer is different from the standard grip. *The pickup icon on the AUG HBAR in multiplayer contains a Swarovski Scope, lacks a bipod and has a grip which is odd as there is no Swarovski Scope in the multiplayer attachments. *At early stages, AUG HBAR Scoped used L86 HUD icon. It was probably used as placeholder. Video 400px Domination gameplay with the AUG HBAR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons